Egyptian comfort
by toobeauty
Summary: After being cheated again, Hephaestion found comfort in some magic hands.
1. Hasani

TITLE: Egyptian comfort.

PAIRING: Hephaestion and ...

RATING: R

CATEGORY: AU.

DISCLAMER: I don't know the people involved, no harm intended, everything is product of my imagination, but I wouldn't mind sharing my life with the blue eyed god.

NO BETA so all mistakes are mine.

FEEDBACK: comments are love! Yes, please any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This one shot was prompted by this comment: "Maybe some high ranking ambassador could show Hephaestion how beautiful and wonderful he is, small hint...maybe?...please." after reading this drabble:

"_It is not what you think" said Alexander._

"_Well it seems to me that you are a bit busy right now" answered back Hephaestion._

"_He was just giving me a massage for my knots in my neck" assured Alexander._

"_And I understand clearly why you should be naked and sprawled all over the bed" said Phai._

"_Well, in fact, I had finished my bath when Bagoas offered"_

"_Don't lie Alexander, your hair is still dry, but please don't let me interrupt your pleasure because since now he will be the only one providing it"_

* * *

><p>As soon as Hephaestion left Alexander's chamber, he walked towards his former room and decided that he was going to leave the palace at once. However, his plans were stopped by a frantic page, who was running in his direction. The page stopped in front of him, took a deep breath and began to speak with fear in his voice:<p>

"General Hephaestion, the Egyptian ambassador has just arrived and he requests an audience"

"Well, go and tell the king but be sure to knock loudly because he was rather busy with his eunuch when I left him" said Hephaestion while he began walking and carrying his leather bag.

"But Sire, the ambassador requests an audience with you!" said the page shouting.

"But, why me? I am just a simple General …, why would he want to talk to me?" he asked more to himself than to the page.

"He told me that you were the only man he would trust for his important mission" the page explained.

"Well, tell me where I can find this ambassador so I can tell him myself that I am going away and he will have to find someone else to carry out his mission."

"Are you going away, Sire? Will you leave the Army?" the page's questions were tinged with a bit of desperation.

"I haven't reached to my final decision but it looks like that I am taking a long leave .."

"The ambassador is at the Throne Room" said the page.

Hephaestion walked towards the Throne room; the guards at the heavy wooden doors pushed them to open them for him, the brunette nodded his thanks and entered the place and he froze in his place. The man waiting for him was the most handsome one he had seen in his life, besides Alexander.

The man was tall, his legs were muscled but slender, ending in narrow ankles and middle-sized feet which were encased in golden sandals.

His upper body was also well built; a broad chest flanked by strong arms with very big hands with slender fingers. His head was medium-size and his long straight hair surrounded an almond shaped face.

His eyes were dark chocolate and their upper lids were lined with kohl, accentuating the depth of his look, his lips were thin and rosy and the long nose that gave him a royal appearance completed his harmonious features.

His dark golden skin glowed and it was perfumed with an oily rich scent that made Hephaestion a bit dizzy. An atmosphere of exoticism and wanton surrounded the ambassador and Hephaestion could not help staring at him.

The man moved forwards and stood inside Hephaestion's personal space and the General did not say a word against this inadequate situation. The ambassador began to speak and took some minutes to Hephaestion to follow his conversation. The brunette was still mesmerized by the man in front of him. The Egyptian smiled and brought him back with a single question:

"Are you feeling well, my lord?" the richness of his voice filled the brunette's clouded mind.

"Yes, I am sorry, my mind was stadia away …" the brunette apologized, still thinking how and why this man was affecting him so much.

"Is that true? You look tired or … heartbroken" the ambassador whispered his last thought.

"Something like that. But never mind, tell me what you need and I will see if I can help you" said Hephaestion trying to hide his pain.

"I would rather help you to feel better than to charge you with my burden" explained the ambassador looking at Hephaestion as if he were the only man on the face of the earth.

"That would be nice" whispered the General and turning round, he headed towards his chamber and he could listen to the soft footsteps of the ambassador behind him.

The General let the ambassador enter but the man turned round and locked the door with its heavy bolt. Seeing the question in the cerulean eyes, the ambassador, out casted his own and whispered his desire of not being disturbed. Hephaestion could only nod and sat himself on the big couch.

"Excuse me but I don't know your name" said Hephaestion, trying to remember if the man had already told him.

"You can call me whatever you like but I am known as Hasani" the ambassador replied shyly.

"And what is its meaning?" asked Hephaestion, repeating the name until it rolled easily through his lips.

"It means handsome …" the man answered while blushing.

"And it really fits you" said Hephaestion, blushing himself.

"I know a way to release some of the tension in your body, if you allow me to show you" asked Hasani.

"Even though I found you quite attractive, I am not looking for that kind of comfort"

"Oh no, it is not what you think, it is a relaxing massage technique that has been practiced in my family for generations" said Hasani while taking a blue vial from a silk bag hanging from his belt.

As soon as the vial was opened, an atmosphere of calmness and safety flooded the chamber; Hephaestion took a deep breath and closed his eyes for some seconds. When he opened them again, he saw Hasani standing in front of him with his right hand outstretched, he took the slender fingers between his and let the dark-haired man lead him to his bed. He made him sit at the edge of it and Hasani knelt by his feet. Then he took one of the General's feet, unlaced the heavy boots and took it off. Hasani started to massage the sole of the tired foot and Hephaestion moaned lowly. He felt the blood running freely along his foot and even his toes felt loose. The man repeated the same treatment to the other foot. When this was over, he asked Hephaestion to stand up and he began to undress him slowly, folding each piece of garment as soon as it left the gorgeous body.

Hasani stopped for a minute to contemplate the magnificent body in front of him and he called the assistance of all his gods to help him not to fall in temptation. Hephaestion spied the gorgeous man in front of him and he felt flattered that someone as handsome as him found him attractive. The young body could not help the attraction, Hasani released a low sigh, and re opened his eyes.

Hephaestion was now lying on his stomach on the big bed, his head laded to his right and resting on his folded arms. Hasani took the long auburn tresses and tied them with a leather cord. He poured some of the oil extracted from the blue vial, let it heat in his hands and then proceeded to massage the slender but strong neck. He worked mainly with his thumbs, making little circular movements and pressing just a little to loose the knots he found there. Muffled moans of pleasure left the General's mouth every time the wise hands of Hasani found a sore spot.

The Egyptian poured more oil in his hands and then he massaged Hephaestion's flanks, dedicating many seconds to each indentation between his ribs, the hands moved softly over the heated skin, like butterflies wings. In a moment, Hasani's slender but strong fingers moved forwards, getting lost in Hephaestion's hipbones and going dangerously near to his groin that was slightly aroused due to these wonderful hands' ministrations. Hephaestion gasped loudly and was nearly tempted to let him touch him there but Hasani brought his hands towards the small of this back and massaged the area strongly, pressing his fingertips in the upper part of Hephaestion's arse cheeks while his thumbs travelled lightly over the crack.

Hephaestion couldn't stop moving his hips upwards to release some of the tension his nether regions were receiving. Hasani pushed them backwards and moved his hands towards the legs, massaging the inner thighs and the back of his knees. The brunette breathed a bit more calmer and he continued enjoying this tempting comfort.

When the massage was about to end, Hasani told Hephaestion to close his eyes and try to relax the most possible; the last part of the ancient technique involved some flower therapy. Hephaestion mumbled his consent and fell into a deep slumber.

Hephaestion woke up suddenly at the noise of someone knocking violently at his door. He got up, threw a deep azure silk cloak over his still naked body and unlocked the door.

A frantic Alexander entered the chamber and looked around the place, trying to discover why his Phai had locked his door. Hephaestion, still dizzy and happy after his wonderful massage, looked at Alexander and without answering his lover's numerous questions, went back to his bed and lied on it, hugging a soft pillow between his arms. He sniffed it deeply, a deep smell of lotus reached his turned-up nose and a broad smile crowned his face.

The young king saw that expression on his lover's face and felt jealous, it was a long time since he had seen that wonderful expression in that handsome face, but he also knew he could not tell Hephaestion off for seeking comfort in other person's arms.

"Have you talked to Hasani before he went, Sire?" asked Hephaestion, looking at the devastated king with only one eye open.

"Who is Hasani, Hephaestion?" asked Alexander, more jealous than before when he listened to his lover saying that name so tenderly.

"The Egyptian ambassador" he replied, stirring on his bed like a cat, letting his king see that he was naked beneath his robe.

"Have they appointed another ambassador so quickly?, poor Hamut died only yesterday evening" said Alexander with concern in his voice. "Are you sure, Phai?"

"That's how he introduced to me but now my memories are a bit fussy, maybe I dreamt about it" said Hephaestion sighing deeply; he really wanted to believe he had that magnificent experience.

"Hephaestion, is that true that you are leaving? I know that I have let you down again but please I beg you to forgive me once more" pleaded a very repentant king.

"We will talk later, Alexander, I don't want you to ruin my excellent mood" said Hephaestion while making shoeing movements with his right hand.

Alexander left his lover's chamber without saying another word and Hephaestion went back to his slumber while a wicked Nehebkau, or in this case Hasani, laughed due to his wise move, but also proving that even the Egyptian gods could fall for that Macedonian beauty.

* * *

><p>AN: According to Shiralyndee, Nehebkau is the Egyptian god of healing and beauty.


	2. The trip

**Hello again my dear readers!**

**A short note to let you know why I was absent so long: I had a high blood pressure accident that took me to the clinic for three days and many days of recovery at home. Unfortunately I lost 20% of my right eyesight and the recovery, even if it has just begun, it will be long.**

**Thank you so many for the latest reviews and I will be answering and reading soon, hopefully with my eyesight healed.**

**Take care!**

* * *

><p>The following morning a very still relaxed and happy Hephaestion appeared in the big room for their morning meal.<p>

Every men in the room turned round and gasped at the enticing vision: Hephaestion was literally glowing, his sun-kissed skin looked like covered in golden powder; his eyes, like two big sapphires, were bright and clear as if all his problems had faded away; his lips were full and rosy and looked like rose velvety petals and that frown between his eyebrows, that had lately taken residence in his handsome face, had disappeared overnight; his pace, always graceful, was even more, giving the impression he was floating, even though he was still the owner of a tall and well-built body.

"Someone had a great night last night" said Cleitus, patting the brunette between his shoulder blades.

"I don't kiss and tell but it was; pity it didn't last longer" answered Hephaestion smiling.

"Aha, so you are wishing for a repetition" asked the Black General.

"With every cell of my body" said Hephaestion making all the presents look at him with surprise.

A strange gust of air entered the room and all the companions turned round and looked at the door, a handsome dark beauty was standing there, his eyes fixed on Hephaestion, who blushed deeply.

Alexander stood up and looked at the gorgeous man who was staring at his lover.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked the king with a deep voice.

"I am Hasani, the new Egyptian ambassador and General Amyntoros's personal friend"

At that last piece of information, Alexander turned to look at Hephaestion who seemed to grow taller with every passing minute. The king also realized that his former lover couldn't stop looking at the Egyptian and he felt a stab in his heart because he also discovered a kind of longing in the blue eyes.

"I don't recall having an audience scheduled for today" said Alexander dryly.

"In fact, I don't need one, Sire. I am visiting Hephaestion" replied the ambassador.

"Oh … but General Amyntoros is about to leave on a personal trip" he added with a triumphant smile.

"I know, he is coming on a short trip with me, he really needs to rest" said Hasani smiling back.

"Where are you heading?"

"I'm sorry Sire but it is a surprise" said Hasani with a mischievous voice.

"A surprise?" asked Alexander confused. His Phai didn't like surprises too much …

"Yes Sire, my lover needs time off and I have found the perfect spot to let him unwind" added Hasani.

Alexander's eyes were as big as two gold coins; he couldn't believe what he was listening to. Phai was his lover, his to love, his to pamper, his to … and suddenly the king realized that he could not remember when the last time he had spent the night with Hephaestion was.

Suddenly, a movement on his left caught his eye; Bagoas had entered the room and was looking at Hasani with admiration. And so in that moment Alexander knew he hadn't shared a bed with Hephaestion since he had met Bagoas: he had changed lust for love and he had totally lost.

While the king was mooning over that revelation, he didn't realize that Hephaestion had moved next to Hasani and that his slender fingers were wrapped around the Egyptian's wrist. Both of them were whispering in a strange language, therefore, Alexander couldn't understand what they were saying but when he saw Hephaestion blush, he supposed Hasani was gifting him with compliments and sweet nothings.

Hephaestion lifted his gaze when he felt two small hot spots in the side of his face and he met Alexander's eyes looking back at him with so much pain and suffering in his two coloured eyes that it hurt him.

He patted Hasani's arm and walked towards his king. He needed to talk and sort things out before leaving.

"If it is fine for you, I'd like to leave after our morning meal, Sire" said Hephaestion with a tiny but secure voice.

"Of course, Phai, do as you please. Why don't you ask your … lover to join us?" said Alexander, trying to keep a calm voice.

"Thank you sire, I will."

Hephaestion went back and led Hasani to the table; they sat next to each other and shared the plate. Seeing that so little but significant gesture, Alexander felt how his heart shatter into a thousand pieces but he knew he couldn't saying anything to prevent it from happening from that moment onwards.

The companions sat next to them and began chatting cheerfully with the Egyptian, who seemed to have a very nice and magnetic personality.

Alexander had to accept that Hephaestion looked really calm and rested; he also looked happier; what he regretted deeply was that he wasn't the one making Hephaestion feel like that and he had to accept that their days together were over.

Hephaestion left Hasani with the rest of the companions explaining that he had to pick up the rest of his supplies for the journey.

Seeing him leave, Alexander followed Hephaestion shortly after. He knocked at the door and a "It is open" reached his ears. The king entered and sat on Hephaestion's bed, picking up the blue pillow and hugging it between his arms, against his chest. He lowered his head and that smell that was just Phai invaded his nostrils; the young king buried his nose into the soft silky fabric and breathed deeply; he wanted that smell to stay with him while Hephaestion was away.

Hephaestion turned round and hid his face, even though he knew he was doing the right thing by leaving, it didn't make him feel better.

When Hephaestion finished the packing, he went and sat next to Alexander who had his head down, his shoulders hunched and a very depressed mood. He patted his knee lovingly and Alexander lifted his gaze, his two coloured eyes were lifeless with a touch of guilt.

"I will return the next full moon" said Hephaestion.

"But that's in three weeks, Hasani said it was a short trip …" protested Alexander.

"Well, we are in the honeymoon stage so I can't promise it could be shorter …" whispered Hephaestion.

"Are you sure, Hephaestion? you have known him for two days, you have never followed your impulses so blindly; you give everything too much thinking so how can you be so sure this time?"

"I am not totally sure but if I don't try, I'd never know"

"Have I lost you, Phai?" asked the king with his head hanging down.

"No … but I did" answered Hephaestion, he picked his bags and left the room and the king behind.

The brunette General bade goodbye to his Macedonian companions and started his trip to the unknown, with the company of a stranger who made him feel more at ease than his twelve-year lover.

When they reached the entrance of the palace, Hephaestion saw the most beautiful horse, besides his mare, waiting for his master and both horses neighed at their presence.

The trip took a whole day and when Hephaestion was nearly worried about their destination, Hasani made him dismount and close his eyes. Hasani, making use of his god's powers, made a beautiful spot appear in the middle of the desert. When Hephaestion opened his eyes, he saw an amazing oasis in front of him. The view was outstanding, the lake was quite big and its azure water beckoned him to enter there and swim in the calm and damp patch.

The shore was surrounded, in the east, by some palm trees, loaded with big coconuts. The big green leaves offered them shade and a place to sit. Hasani took a big blanket from one of his saddle bags and some food from the other. He settled the place and invited Hephaestion to join him. Both men sat next to each other and shared the light meal, washing everything with too much sweet wine.

The hot weather, the little meal and too much wine made the brunette dizzy and a bit tipsy. Hasani laughed sweetly, he loved seeing this so relaxed Hephaestion, so different from the too methodical and rational one that everybody supposed he only was. In one night, he could discover that "passionate exotic sexy" man, who was repressing himself by standing beside a man who was like a wind whirl. Hasani really wanted to take Hephaestion out of his comfort zone and made him feel, really feel love and enjoy life. He wanted to love him so badly that it hurt him to be slow with him but he wanted Hephaestion to feel relaxed and to freely accept his offer of love.

"Your eyes are bluer today, Hephaestion." whispered Hasani, with his face mere inches away from Hephaestion's.

"Alexander always says that they have the colour of the Mediterranean sea"

"Umm, I have to disagree with him, they are more like our Egyptian lapis lazuli or the blue of the Ishtar Door" explained Hasani, getting closer.

Hephaestion closed his eyes and breathed deeply, his nostrils filling with the exotic and exclusive smell of Hasani's. A flow of heat took control of his body and Hephaestion leaned over the dark-skinned chest, setting his head onto the broad chest, listening to the rapid heartbeat of the man lying next to him. He suddenly felt a warm and tender hand caressed the side of his side, a fingertip travelling along his profile, from the forehead to his chin and up again to his lips, where he spent many minutes travelling along them.

Hephaestion opened his eye and looked upwards, he met Hasani's smiling face and then a shadow covered his face when the Egyptian leaned and captured Hephaestion's lips in a demanding kiss. Hephaestion's body shook at the onslaught of sensations invading his body with only one kiss. A content sigh escaped the brunette's lips when the kiss was over but he gasped again when Hasani rained kisses along his jaw and then continued its travel to his neck. Hasani's lips brushed against the heated skin and made the General's body tingle.

Egyptian wandering hands made their way onto the willing Macedonian body arousing the man and making him want more than he was getting. Dark eyes met clear ones, showing only admiration and tenderness, the brunette saw it clearly and hummed in agreement.

Hasani took Hephaestion slowly, making the brunette be aware of every inch of his body. He peppered his body with thousands of kisses and caresses until the brunette could no longer tolerate so much love … and he wept, while his shacking body was pulled back against a hard naked chest, with strong arms snacked around his slender waist and words of endearment filled his ears and his heart. They cuddled up together until they drifted off into sleep.

Hasani realized that, even though Hephaestion had made a lot of progress in these weeks together, he was not prepared to leave Alexander's side. The Egyptian had not said a word but he had listened to Hephaestion called his lover in his sleep, talked about him to the moon and sighed lowly when his name was mentioned casually.

Hasani also knew he had to find a solution, he really cared a lot about Hephaestion and he didn't want him to suffer anymore, especially when he had spent so much time teaching him that love was not always giving and accepting but also receiving and asking. He was Nehebkau, the Egyptian god of healing and beauty and so he would use his powers as a god to grant Hephaestion the healing he needed and the strength to get over any problem he could have in the future. He would also enhance his beauty so Alexander would never be tempted again to leave his side or play with others.

The full moon appeared high in the sky, which was of a deep dark blue with millions of twinkling stars in it, shining so bright as if they were signaling a way towards a place or … a person.

Alexander, who was standing at the entrance of his palace, saw the approaching figure and his heart leapt with joy, his Phai was back but then fear invaded his body, he was back alone, Hasani was surely back and waiting for him and so Hephaestion was only back to pick up his things and abandon him for sure this time. Alexander's mind was full with sad ideas and he didn't realize that a person was opposite him, looking at him with love in his cerulean eyes and with a joy-pounding heart inside his chest.

"Sire, are you alright?" asked Hephaestion hesitantly, he didn't know how to address his former lover.

"Yes, thank you General. How was your trip? I hope it was exciting and you could rest as your lover wanted you to do it. I assume that you are back to get your things and run back to your lover's arms so I won't get in your way and you can depart soon and leave me forever"

Alexander spoke so fast and incoherently that it was difficult for Hephaestion to make him stop. He also knew that Alexander used to blab when he was nervous and it was one of those times but his blabbing was also frantic.

Hephaestion approached and took the royal hands between his, just to stop the king from wringing them. Alexander stopped and looked at Hephaestion for the first time in three weeks and he knew that, even though he had promised himself that he would accept whatever decision Hephaestion had taken, he would not survive if his Phai leave him. The brunette was smiling at him and his eyes were basking in the face in front of him, those so dear features he loved and had missed so much. He pecked the royal lips tenderly and took Alexander inside the palace, hugging his waist firmly. Alexander followed him without uttering a single word but amazed at the tenderness his Hephaestion was showing. He was looking even more beautiful if that was possible and the king felt a strong feeling of love, caring and understanding going his way and invading his heart.

Alexander knew that if Hephaestion decided to stay, he would ask for his forgiveness and he would cherish, honour and respect him as he only deserved. If Hephaestion took him back, he would be totally and blindly devoted to him and he would never let anyone meddle with their love.

He had a relationship to rebuild, a long talk to hold, a new life to start and all the time in the world to love the man he had finally again between his arms.

Finis


End file.
